


Farmboy Appreciation Society

by vange



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vange/pseuds/vange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is not taking the role playing seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmboy Appreciation Society

“Like what you see, darling?” Kon drawled. He snapped one strap of his threadbare overalls. They were slightly too small for him, clinging to his muscular thighs. There was a large rip over his left hip that clearly showed he was wearing nothing underneath.

“Darling?” Bart asked. “That’s the best you can do? I don’t think you’re taking this role playing very seriously.”

“I’m taking this very seriously,” Kon promised, leering at Bart’s legs under the cheerleader skirt. Bart blushed, tugging it down while batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. Wind blew through the barn loft, trying to pry the fabric from his fingers.

“Oh Mr. Farm Boy, have you come to help me?”

“Help you with what, baby?”

“My car has broken down and it’s so cold out here. Maybe you could take a look... under my _hood_?” Bart fluttered his eyelashes fast enough to be a strobe light. Kon had to bite back laughter.

“Now Miss, I don’t have any of my tools with me...” He was interrupted by Bart grinding up against him.

“Oh, you have the important one.” Bart whispered straight in his ear while rubbing his cock through the soft denim. Kon eagerly seized the opportunity to wrap his hands around the back of Bart’s thighs, admiring the soft, pale hair.

“Dude, did you shave?” he asked, tickling slightly to get a reaction. “And are these panties?”

“I couldn’t wear boxers, now could I?” Bart said, annoyed. “And you are killing the mood right now.”

“No man, I _am_ the mood.” He picked up Bart and manhandled him down into a pile of hay. Bart wriggled out of his arms, thrashing awkwardly until he got Kon down on his back with his legs spread. He sprawled between them, rubbing his cheek against Kon’s thigh.

“Is this a wrench in your pants or are you happy to see me?” Bart asked, licking inquisitively over the wet spot forming in the fabric.

“Oh god, I’m the one killing the mood?” Kon groaned. He reached down and ran an encouraging hand through Bart’s wild hair. Bart moaned happily, his scalp was so sensitive sometimes he just laid down and let the other Titans pet him for hours. He licked at the fabric, working it around so he could grip the bulge of the shaft with his hand while sucking the head. Kon struggled to keep his hips stil and avoid knocking teeth out with his invulnerable boner, but the dull sensation filtering through the rough fabric was quickly becoming more frustrating than pleasurable.

“Hey, baby girl, do you, oh fuck, fuck, just..” Kon paused to push Bart away. Bart pouted. “We need to be more naked now.” He looked again at the cheerleader outfit and reconsidered. “Okay, no, I need to be naked, you’re fine.”

“What if I did a little dance while taking it off?”

“Dude, since when do you have the patience for a strip tease?”

“Stop saying dude, you’re destroying the verisimilitude of this fantasy for me.”

Rather than argue, Kon went with the tried and true of TTK bondage to hold Bart down, push up his skirt, and admire the view of the thin cotton panties straining around his erection. There was a pink bow on the elastic band. “Aw, a present all for me?” he cooed. Bart struggled helplessly against his invisible bonds. Kon laughed, and ripped the underwear off.

“Hey!” Bart protested.

“I’ll buy you a nicer pair for next time,” Kon said. He wrapped a tendril of his power around Bart’s cock while going to work stripping off his own overalls. He took his time, appreciating the vibrations of Bart’s overheated body and began to stroke himself in the same rhythm he was using on Bart.

“Oh come on,” Bart moaned. “You have to touch me eventually.”

“I’m already touching you.” To demonstrate he stretched out with his mind and pushed a thin finger of TTK into Bart, wriggling around teasingly.

“Cheating! No skin is cheating!”

Kon laughed and gave in, pushing up Bart’s top and licking his way up Bart’s surprisingly toned abs and pecs. He finally released Bart’s arms and legs and Bart immediately used them to yank Kon down on top of him so he could rub their erections together. Kon ground down against him, as gently as possible. Bart vibrated faster, until their was the light scent of singed hay in the air. Neither of them were any closer to getting off.

“Fuck, let me on top,” Bart said.

“You’re a bossy girl, I like that.” Kon responded, rolling them over as Bart smacked him lightly. Bart hitched his skirt up and wrapped his hands around both their cocks, making sure to slick them both with precome before starting to move. He quickly worked up to a blur of motion, biting down on Kon’s neck. Kon clenched handfuls of hay in his fists to keep from grabbing and breaking.

“Yess-sss-s-sss,” Bart moaned, his voice warbling as his whole body shook and sped up. Just a few superspeed seconds stretched into an eternity on the edge before he came all over their chests, come splashing as high as Kon’s cheek. He stroked a few more times, working out the aftershocks.

“Oh man, not that I’m complaining or anything but that’s starting to chafe,” Kon said while wiping off his face and licking his fingers clean. “Can I get a little oral assistance?”

“Of course, officer,” Bart said.

“You can’t switch the role play halfway through.”

“I thought you thought roleplay was silly?”

“The skirt changed my mind.” He shook his hips as a hint to hurry up.

“It’s kind of ruined now,” Bart said. He settled back between Kon’s legs and resumed his previous work of sucking the head of Kon’s cock. It was worlds better now that it was bare. Bart peeled back the foreskin, licking around like he was still playing schoolgirl with a popsicle. Kon grunted in frustration so he got down to business, taking as much as he could in his mouth a down his throat while squeezing the rest as tightly as he could in his hand, careful not to vibrate too strongly. He did the best he could to ride out Kon’s shallow, uncontrollable thrusts. It only took a couple minutes before he was swallowing Kon’s oddly sweet tasting come.

“We should save some next time for analysis,” Bart said, wiping drool off his chin. “See if we can isolate the proteins that determine taste and-”

“No science talk after sex,” Kon grumbled. “You promised.”

“Sorry.” Kon has already settled into the hay, unlikely to move, so Bart darted out to the empty farmhouse to grab a washrag and a blanket. With a bit of work, he even managed to wrestle Kon onto the ancient sofa in the loft.

“Dude, Clark has probably had sex on this,” Kon said. “I don’t want to be here.”

“Shut up and cuddle,” Bart ordered. He spooned up against Kon’s chest and Kon found it a convincing enough argument to settle into sleep.


End file.
